Tears
by Rojan
Summary: Ranma finds another suiter. Oh and N/R
1. Default Chapter

Tears Revive A.K.A Revision  
By Rojan  
  
---  
Standard Disclaimer  
N0 ownz j00 ch4r4c13r5 r4nm4 0n3 h4lf.  
Translation -I do not own the characters of Ranma 1/2.  
---  
  
Moonlight poured through the open window of the bedroom. The light lay onto it's captive person. A young man lay in it's captive bounds as he awoke from it's gentle influence. The boy arose to be staring at the clear sky. Romance was in the air. Everyone who saw that night's sky would agree. Kisses would be exchanged as well as words of passion. The boy placed his two main fingers to his lips as his eyes sparkled a bit. The dream was as real as it could get. The notion couldn't be shaken as he remembered the dream. The dream was everything he hoped for and more. The girl in this dream didn't scare him nor threaten him. In fact that he would give up everything to be with her. Not only his life, but his honor, family and even his beliefs would be scaraficed in order to be with her. That part didn't scare him, the only thing he would hate would be the fact that he didn't find her sooner. He wouldn't like hurting anyone but courage would be found and would carry him. Even though he didn't know who the girl was, he would know who it was soon to appear.  
  
---  
The stars play tricks onto people. Sleep and emotions run high as well and yet people cast off their masks in the hope that love will bossom into the beautiful rose. A single object shimered in the glow. A stone was a teal green. The boy picked up the stone in his hand. A shadow surrounded him as he gasped in what happen. The shadow disapears as soon as it appeared. The dream was stuck onto the lips of the boy and said slowly that he would love to meet that girl. The girl who would capture his heart and would return it as well. The stone shattered in the hand of the boy. A mirage or a sign that the wish was granted? Either way it was a good sign that life would become interesting.  
  
---  
I heard something. A silent mumur or something. It was stiffled sound. It sounded almost like a sob. Where was it coming from? There it was again. It was coming from the next room. Was it Akane or one of her sisters? I don't think it would be Kasumi, unless something happened to her. I didn't do anything to Akane lately. It couldn't be Nabiki, she didn't have any emotion, or did she? I wanted to find out who it could be. I walked out towards the persons room and knocked.  
---  
  
The girl's head was in her pillow. The girl was sobbing for she couldn't be true to herself. She didn't care what happen to her. No one cared about her feelings and most just avoided her for some reason. She was sobbing into her pillow. Nothing could stop the tears and her emotions over flowed. She wanted to tell the man she loved her feelings but couldn't. Why, that reason was Akane Tendo. The girl who atracked every boy in the school even had Ranma.   
  
Knock Knock  
  
The girl quickly wiped her tears and placed on her mask. The mask that wouldn't betray her emotions to everyone. She got off the bed and went to the door. She openned the door to a surprised Ranma. She didn't expect the young boy to be visting her room.  
  
Ranma: "Nabiki are you okay?"  
Nabiki: "Ranma..."  
Ranma: "Um.. ah are you okay?"  
Nabiki: "I'm fine. Why do you care anyway." She turned her face away from the boy.   
Ranma: "I have alwas cared. It's just sometimes you do something I don't like that's all"  
Nabiki: "Ranma come in."  
  
The two entered her room.   
  
---  
  
I entered her room. Even in the low light I could see her room was as bare as mine. Nabiki's closet contains mostly Akane's and a few Kasumi's clothing. I saw the girl turnned towards me and hug me. She entered an embrace with me. I was alittle bit shocked but after not seeing Akane around I relaxed alittle. The silence was deafing as all I felt was the girl's head on my chest. She was warm to the touch. Her hair smelled sweet.  
  
Ranma: "Nabiki are you okay?"  
Nabiki: "Ranma..."  
Ranma: "hmm"  
Nabiki: "I... do know any more. I have these weirld feelings. (And I'm madly in love with you)."   
Ranma: "You should listen to those feelings."  
Nabiki: "I... I um... who... what type of girl do you like?"  
Ranma: "Hmm lets see... I like a smart and intellegent girl. A good smile and a good sense of humor. And I guess a trusting person. As you know my life is full of chaos. "  
Nabiki: "Do you like Akane or any other girl?"  
Ranma: "I do care for Akane but she just doesn't trust me. She will kill me before she ever trusts me. The other girls do not treat me like I am a person. Just the trophy to show to the their girlfriends. I did like a girl once. She was wearing a beautiful smile, even as she poked me in the breast. I didn't mind that, the part that hurt was when the girl dropped me off to her sister."  
Nabiki: "What does this have to do with me?." she asked with a hopeful tone.  
Ranma: "I was hoping you would tell me. I am the dumb jock."  
Nabiki: "Ranma, you are not a dumb jock. Ranma I... love you" She smiled coyly as she put her index fingure to her lips.  
  
The young girl placed her hand behind the confused Ranma. She pulled him close as she planted one of the most passionate kiss ever seen to the boy. Suddenly he felt her tonge invading his mouth. After a few seconds, Ranma responded with his own tonge assault as well. The girl almost jumped for joy as the boy continued. The two released their kiss.   
  
---  
It was one of the greastest moments for me. I was in an embrace with a girl who didn't confuse me. She was beautiful. Sure she had treated me as a comodity willing to be sold. But lately she hadn't tried to get any yen out of me. But who was this girl and why did she just kiss me? The old Nabiki would have took a picture of us to black mail me.   
---  
Nabiki grapsped the boy again and kissed the boy again. She was enjoying every moment.   
  
Ranma: "I should go to bed. Thanks Nabiki for everything."  
Nabiki: "See ya."  
  
She kissed the boy as he was leaving. A blush appeared on both the faces of the two. Nabiki was content as the boy left. The world was going to get alot crazier in Nermia.  
  
  



	2. Tears2a

Tears 2, lace masks  
By Rojan (samrjk@yahoo.com)  
  
Frente - Bizarre love triangle  
I'm living a life I can't leave behind. There is no sense in telling me the   
wisdom of a fool who set you free. But that's the way it goes and that's the   
way no way knows. I get down on my knees and pray waiting for those words. Why   
can't we be the way we use to be? Every time I see you falling, I get down on   
my knees and pray waiting for that final moment waiting for those words I can't   
say."  
  
---  
Standard Disclaimer  
1'm n0+ l33+ 3n0ugh +0 m4k3 +h353 ch4r4c+3r5 0f r4nm4 0n3 h4lf.  
Translation -I'm not good enough to make these characters of Ranma 1/2.  
---  
  
Auth notes:  
I did not really plan to continue this series but let see how this goes. POV of   
Ranma.   
---  
  
The world seems to be riding high on ecstasy. I awoke quickly, my chest heaved   
quickly back and forward as if it were trying to expel some foreign object in my   
chest. My fists pained me. They dripped blood slowly of my crimson fists.   
Several long slivers raced down my fists. One more dream plagued me while I was   
sleeping. I was flying in the air. Suspended from the fearful earth's grip.   
It was such a thrill to be in the sky without the use of punted up here. The   
city shined as if they were diamonds on a jeweler's black velvet showcase. I   
was soaring through out the towers of steel that surrounded me. I even saw the   
dojo. I spiraled down towards it kicking up dust and young couple's drinks. I   
saw a small child crying in a white picket crib. I placed my hands as close as   
I could towards the glass. The glass was as cold as if it was dipped in ice,   
leaving palms prints all around. I turned my head to see the small infant fall   
down onto the hard ground. My breath left me as I stared attentively at the   
fallen child. I wondered where could the parents be. No one came. I smacked   
the glass repeatedly to get at the child to no avail. I threw myself back and   
shoulder rushed the glass. The glass gave way and fell and shattered into tears   
and in the center laid the child. I grasped the child in my forearms. The   
child was as cold as well. It breathed light, gasping little puffs of steam   
into the air. Somehow I knew who this child was and it scared me. I have never   
truly tasted the lingering sense of fear for another, but I knew it.   
  
---  
The sound of splintering wood and cement blocks thundered through out the dojo.   
I could here my own name shouted as if it were a war cry and then the sound of   
shattering material. I wondered when did everything become my fault. I slipped   
into my very comfortable black pants and black vest. Pop was hoarding his food   
like a baby craves a teething ring. Not a scrape of food was going to get out   
of that person today. I smiled lightly. I had something, something different.   
I had someone I meet and even connected to last night. It was something out of   
one of those corny romance mangas that Nabiki reads. Not that I would read one,   
it had some sword and martial arts on the cover. I saw Akane tearing up the   
wooden dummy with the word, 'Ranma' on it. I let out a breath, when will that   
girl ever stop trying to blame everything on me. Valentine's day was coming up   
very soon. I watched as Mr. Tendo was strolling out onto the wooden porch. He   
looked very blissful. I have never truly seen him at peace with himself. He   
was a broken man to me. It was as if he lost his soul and everything else when   
his wife passed away. Sometimes I want to believe that there is still that same   
man who loves his daughters and wife with a passion still lingers in that hollow   
shell of his. I wondered if he still saw the legacy of his wife in his own   
daughters. Soun was fiddling with a light worn ring in his hand. He would   
twirl it around in his right letting the light flicker off it. I walked across   
the floor slowly up to him. He makes no gesture to get up but he invites me to   
sit. "What are you thinking about Mr. Tendo?" I asked. He replied that he was   
remembering a time long ago. To a place back around 23 years ago when he was   
about my age.   
  
---Flashback---  
He was still living in this same dojo as the son to Akira Tendo, master of the   
Stone fist style. It was a day that he was never going to forget. He went and   
trained for hours on end. He was going to be the best at what he was going to   
do. Until his greatest rival came on that day. He boasted that he could defeat   
anyone in his school until Valentines Day came. Soun had sat down in his desk,   
already waiting for the day to end. His rival came into the room. His rival   
had causally walked across the floor to the teacher's desk. Soun had regarded   
the new person with great interest. He could tell by the steady stance and the   
walk and poise of a person born and trained in the arts. Like Akane, he jumped   
at the chance to show off his skills and to become better at what he was. His   
rival was introduced and was told to sit behind Soun. He had asked the person   
to spar with him after school. It was agreed and they meet in the center of the   
foreground area of the school. The person whipped out the weapons of choice.   
Two perfect bokkens grasped and in a ready stance. Soun tightened the binds to   
his fists and even giving them a test punch into his palm signaled that he was   
ready. The match began and ended quickly though, too much of Soun's dismay that   
he had lost so easily. He trained over a year. Several times it had ended the   
same. Until finally exactly a year later he took his revenge. It was so   
satisfying to have finally defeated his most heated enemy. And yet looking at   
her fallen figure, he felt sadden to have had completed his task. He had scoped   
her up and had even taken her back for medical treatment. When she came to, she   
didn't seem angry, much to Soun's relief, but rather pleased. She had glommed   
onto him and kissed him full on the lips. Soun struggled in vain as he yelled   
for anyone, a doctor, nurse or even a panda. Since then that day had become   
special to him. I asked who was your rival anyway, and he replied, "my wife,   
Kimiko." He said savoring her name.   
---Flashback end---  
"And when I told my parents what had happened, they seeked out an arranged   
marriage with her." I told him wow, it seems that Akane has some qualities of   
her mother. He looked a bit puzzled as to how that might be. I replied that   
she is a martial artist and a very strong willed woman. I asked him that what   
if you hadn't defeated Kimiko, what might have happened? He replied to me that   
she would have beaten me down until we went out. She was a very strong woman,   
but a very gentle and kind one at that.   
  
  
I reached into my own pockets to pull out my own wallet. I searched through its   
meager contents to find that I had only enough for a single rose. I was hoping   
I had more. I felt my own angry rise at pop. Unfortunately, he had a habit of   
"borrowing," and not even asking. I might have to beat it into him that I   
wasn't a bank. But all I can think of is what am I going to do, I do not have   
enough cash to get a good gift for someone special I meet last night. What am I   
going to do?  
  
I had gotten off my but to think of what I could do when I was violently pulled   
from behind. I turned around to find Akane was the one who did the deed. She   
had wanted me to spar with her a bit. I felt something was different. It sort   
of felt like a lost object in the room. I tried to put on the cocky face and   
try to spar with her as I always have. I ducked and dodged all of her attacks.   
Of course this only spurred her on that I was being a jerk for not taking her   
training more seriously. She never had the patients or adaptability to a   
situation. I honked her nose through a flaw in her own defense. She squeaked   
as I had done the deed. I laughed as she resumed her assault. She fumed a bit   
and thrusted all her might into her punches. Her punches went past me slowly as   
though she were going in slow motion. I only smiled as I ducked under a few   
haymakers. I would only push her to signify points in her defense. All and all   
this ended in her landing on her butt.   
  
I strolled out of the house. I walked side by side to my shadow against the   
wall. I jumped lightly onto the top of the wall. I was watching the world go   
by as I try to keep up with it. I wandered until the set of small stores on the   
corner before the school. They were a series of mom and pop stores that never   
seemed to do go or bad. There was a small post office, restaurants and a flora   
stand. The man working there looked to be about 30, but his hair and beard had   
turned gray a long time ago. I gazed across his selection. Another guy was   
staring at the floral, and then turned to open his pocket of meager yen.   
"Please sir, could you just come down on the price for this rose?" he asked.   
The vendor was pretty stern on his asking price. I could understand, any lower   
and he would be losing money. The young man looked dejected. He was saying   
that he had to pay off his loans and wanted to get that single flower for his   
sweetheart. He was a pitiful sight to me. He had dropped to his knees and   
raised his hands while closing his eyes. He asked Kami for a couple yen. I   
looked back at my own little pocket of change. I strolled by him. As I was a   
few feet away from me, he yelled at me to stop. I turned around to see him. He   
said thanks for the extra yen for his honey's flower. He wanted to do something   
to help me. I politely refused, but darn that guy was persistent. He handed me   
a single playing card. I turned it over to find that it was the ace of clubs.   
"That card has brought me luck, take it." He ran back while I stared at it. "A   
playing card how is this good luck?" I thought. It had a sharp edge to one side   
and had the gambling king's sign on one side while the fool's god on the other.   
I reached the school. I had the perfect plan to end this.   
---  
I sat down in a small corner of Nabiki's room. It was very hard to get in here   
unnoticed by the other crazy members of this household. The door had started to   
open. I quickly dashed to hide my presence. Nabiki walked across towards her   
bed. Her own hair billows in the afternoon wind. She brushed her lock of hair   
as it falls back in the same way. It was time to set my silly but clever plan   
into action. I drop down as silently as a cat. I reach behind me and slip a   
small orange flower behind her right ear. I wanted to steal a kiss like in the   
movies. At first I was a bit startled by this fact. But I tried to reason my   
actions that it would be all right, or would it. I didn't really notice the arm   
that came behind me. I feel back due to the shock. I closed my eyes not   
wanting to see who it could be. I slowly turn my head and opened my eyes to see   
that Nabiki and grabbed me from behind. "Ahh, hi Nabi." She had sat up with my   
head in her lap and she kissed me passionately. That was one of the biggest   
shocks in my life. Of course my kisses were a bit awkward. Our tongues battle   
for a few seconds. I listened to her heartbeats. "One, two, three, four," I   
thought. I grew to like that crooked smile of hers. I could stay like this   
forever, but fate intervened. "RRRAAANNNMMMAA!" a scream of rage rang through   
out the dojo. I was never tossed so forceful that I couldn't even get my   
barring on where I was. I impacted on a large boulder kicking my head back. I   
caught a glimpse of my attacker. It was Ryouga. I had all the air knocked out   
of me. He was in a berserker state. I put up a weak defense against his   
onslaught. All I saw was his blurry state and my last waking moment was the   
taste of the blood in my mouth.   
  
I sort of snaped out of my own hazzyness as to why Ryouga had stopped pounding   
me into the wall. I was lifted into the air one handed at my own neck. I could   
feel the slowly grip crushing it slowly. Ryouga had only turnned to find what   
he considered a flea. Nabiki had been desperately trying to hold the lost boy   
by the neck but to no avial. To me, the whole scene was burrily. I could only   
pick out the swift back hand to the girl's face sending her down to the ground.   
Her head slowly landed on the grass. The bastard only laughed at me, as if I   
was the one who tortured him all his life. I could still see his smile. I   
would have screamed for Nabiki. In my mind, the only thing that flashed to me   
was the first kiss we shared. I could feel my heart beat pound as I thought   
about it. To tell you the truth, I hated Ryouga's guts right then and there and   
I never held a gruge. I raised my right hand to his right wrist. I spun myself   
to the left into the air. With my own momentium, I forced all of my own power   
into my left kick behind his head. I heard the awful sound of bones crashing   
together as the boy crashed down hard onto the grass. I was panting hard,   
trying to gain the feel of air back into my own lungs.   
  
---Auth notes  
Well I know, laziness is written all over my face. I had a request to continue   
this. Well one more chapter and that is probably the last chapter to end this   
silly side story of mine. Still trying to perfect the next chapter. E-mail me   
on what you think is going to happen in my next no title chapter. Also yes I   
borrowed a bit from my No title 2 chapter 11 about Soun's history. 


End file.
